Soulmates
by someplainjane
Summary: Because, whether they liked it or not, they were unknowingly being pulled towards each other; nothing could stop their motion. The content, the seductress, the naive, the playboy, the cool, and the lame. 6 people in the wrong spots being corrected by fate


:) Someplainjane in the.... not house. o.o anyway! This is gonna be my first multi-chapter thing, so go easy on me :D

I don't own Gakuen Alice. And this is based off Soulmates. :)

**Soulmates**

_"Because, whether they liked it or not, they were unknowingly being pulled towards each other." _

**Someplainjane. **

-

-

---

--

"Ruka, I want fries, so order them for me 'kay? I'm gonna go use the restroom."

"You gotcha." Ruka turned around once she was gone and handed the cashier a ring. "Put this in a happy meal box for me?"

-

-

---

--

"Oh my gosh. Did you see the new guy?!" A girl gushed.

Hotaru looked up from her laptop.

"He looks so.. dangerous and cool!"

"He's so hotttt!"

Hotaru smirked, "Target: lock."

-

-

---

--

"Hello, it's nice to meet you on this fine day. I am Sakura Mikan."

Koko cringed, "Hey, I'm Koko. Um.. aren't you uncomfortable sitting like that?"

"No, actually, I'm rather content."

"Oh..okay then."

-

-

---

--

_"And nothing can stop their motion." _

-

-

---

--

**Prologue:**

**Their Lives As It Is **

"You got me a happy meal?" Sumire questioned with a raised brow as she slid into her seat. She sat across from Ruka, the boy she's been dating for the last 4 years.

"Yeah. Here, open it up." Ruka grinned and handed her the red box. Sumire smiled a little to herself. While Ruka's charmingly boyish smile did not have as much of an effect as it used to it still managed to warm her heart. She opened up the box and froze.

_Oh no. _

She glanced from the tell-tale ring-sized Tiffany box to Ruka getting down his knee.

"Oh my gosh, is he proposing?" She heard a student nearby whisper.

"No way! He's so good looking, he can't be that lame!"

"What a loser couple!"

_Rukaaaaa, pleasee tell me you aren't doing this here!_

Ruka took the Tiffany box from her and gently began to open it.

Sumire stared in horror at the ring.

_It's so ugly. Oh my god. He let Mikan pick didn't he?! Oh my gosh..._

Sumire desperately tried not to cry. Because she loves her boyfriend. She thinks. Hopes.

"Shouda Sumire, will you..." he gulped.

"Oh my gosh, someone get a camera!" A middle-aged woman laughed. "I'm putting this on YouTube!"

_Don't you hear the people making fun of us? _

"Will you..." _Apparently not._ "Be my wife?"

Sumire stared dumbly at him without response.

"Why isn't she responding!"

"Hey, babe, say yes already!" A boy snickered. The crowd soon began chanting along with him. At this point, Sumire had yet to collect her ability to speak so she settled for nodding. Ruka broke out into a grin Sumire hadn't seen since their high school days and attacked her for a bear hug.

"I love you," He whispered into her hair.

She merely nodded into his shoulder.

_What have I done? _

-

-

---

--

Hotaru got up from her desk and walked over to the newest student. She smirked, any guy who could get into this class had to be smart. After all, they were fresh-out college grads going to get a degree people didn't normally obtain 'till they reach age 50.

Every girl seemed to clear way for her and glare at her in envy.

"Hey there." The boy looked up at her lazily with his head resting in his palm. She smirked in a way only the most seductive could. The boy nearly shot back his own smirk.

"Hey." He replied.

And then the truce --- made only by those who disregard or don't believe in love --- was made.

"Imai Hotaru." She held out her hand.

He shook her hand with a firm grip. "Hyuuga Natsume."

"Come get a drink with me." Hotaru said.

Natsume picked up his book. "Busy. Maybe another time."

Then he walked away. No one has ever walked away from Imai Hotaru.

Hotaru simpered-- interesting.

-

-

---

--

Meanwhile, Natsume made his way out of the building and headed down the street to meet up with Koko. He sighed; Koko's parents had set him up on another blind date.

_"Probably some other spoiled rich girl bimbo."_ Koko had clucked his tongue in disgust. _"Wanna come help me scare her away?"_

_Sometimes, I wonder if he's gay. All the girls he gets could be a cover._

He glanced up to check if he was at the right café and pushed his way through the revolving door; catching a brief glimpse of long brown hair. He spotted Koko immediately. He was sitting alone and looking perturbed.

"Hn." Koko looked up.

"Dude. A really hot girl just tried to scare me away." Natsume's brow lifted.

"Like. She talked all freaky like--"

"You mean polite?" Natsume snorted but Koko ignored him.

"And then she picks up the phone. And she starts cussing and acting normal. Then she fixes her weird clothes and hair and takes off her glasses. Then, like, uh, damn!"

"Your eloquence astounds me."

-

-

---

--

Mikan wanted to grin like an adolescent that had just gotten away with something. But she couldn't, because then she'd blow her cover. So she was content with grinning on the inside.

_Why can't mom understand that I want true love? _

She wrinkled her nose, _I don't want anymore blind dates! _

But her mom had never understand that and continued to set her up with a variety of men. She had taken another tactic towards the dates-- scare the men away. With intensity. She nearly sneered. _After all, men hate civilized women these days. _

"Would you care to tell me of your life from kindergarten to now?" She kept the polite smile on her face but her eyes danced with sadistic amusement.

Her date, Koko, stared at her in horror. She smiled. The moment she met the boy she knew he was a player. Big time. She could also tell that he was trying to get rid of her the second she opened her mouth.

Prior arrangements? Or just plain trying to get rid of me?

Mikan had purposely dressed up like she'd been run over by the ugly truck-- another tactic she had come up with to rid herself of her unwanted suitors. Mikan pushed up her glasses-fake- and smiled at him innocently.

"Uhhhh....I'm amnesiac!" He blurted. A brief smirk slipped onto her face before she shot it down.

"How tragic." She drawled.

**Bleet. Bleet. Bleet. **

Mikan glanced down at her Caller ID.

Permy.

Mikan sighed. "I am deeply sorrowed. I must take this call. Please forgive me for my rudeness." She sent him a smile with extra awkward on top.

"Hello, Sakura Azumi-Ringo Mikan speaking. How may I help you, kind soul?" She laughed to herself when Koko choked on his water.

"Ughhh. Mikannnnn! He proposed!" Mikan's jaw dropped and all thoughts about scaring away her date disappeared from her mind.

"No fucking way! Oh my gosh! Congratulations you bitch!" Koko stared at her change in attitude with wonder but she took no notice.

"No! Not lucky! He proposed at McDonald's!"

Mikan gasped, "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"That prick! Ughh. Permy. I'll be right over."

"Ice cream please." Sumire whimpered.

"Honey, there'll cookie dough and chocolate chip. Just for you."

"Thank you."

Mikan hung up and picked up her bag as she loosened her incredibly uncomfortable blouse neck-tie and whipped her long hair out of the disgusting bun she had tossed it into.

She rolled her eyes at the way Koko was looking at her now. Eye-candy. Which is why she hates going on these dates. Can she help that her parents are extremely good looking and she happened to inherit their genes?

Mikan tucked her fake glasses into her bag.

"I have to go. Uh. This was fun!" Mikan headed towards the door. She didn't bother to wait for his reply as her only focus was to get to the nearest 7-11 and get ice cream.

She pushed the revolving door at the same time as dark haired boy, hence saving her the effort. Laziness is a virtue. She silently thanked the boy in her mind and walked away.

-

-

---

--

**Stay Tuned. O.o**

Prologue done. (: How is it?


End file.
